


Kratos knew it was wrong.

by Yomidark



Series: Kratos's guilt. [1]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark





	Kratos knew it was wrong.

Kratos knew it was wrong. What he did... what he was doing. What they were doing. One day, Lloyd would find out the truth and hate him. It would destroy both Kratos and Lloyd himself, he knew that.

"Kratos? Something wrong?" Lloyd asked, as he curled next to him, hiding their bodies under a blanket, his head resting on the man's chest.

"It's nothing... I was just looking at the stars." He shacked his head, trying to remove the unpleasant thoughts, but a faint trail of regret remained.

"You are always like this when we do this." Lloyd suddenly said, looking at him.

"Always like this?"

"You have these moments in which you lose yourself in thoughts. D-did I do something wrong?"

"No," Kratos answered firm. It wasn't Lloyd's fault. It was him. It was Kratos who was sleeping with his son with full knowledge of the fact. "It's just that... I'm old Lloyd.  You always tire me out." He smiled at him bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry." He puffed embarrassed.

"Ahah." Kratos ruffled his hairs.

"But... you are not that old, Kratos."

"I could be your father." Kratos replied pronto, the truth lingering on the tip of his tongue. In that moment, he almost wondered how it would have felt to tell his son everything. To tell that the man who was making love to him every night was his real father.

He wondered if Lloyd had picked up any clues. Did he suspect anything?

"Ahah, no way." He giggled, pressing himself close to him.

Kratos smiled at him melancholy, placing a kiss on the top of the other's head. "Alright, let's rest now. Tomorrow we need to get up early."

Kratos knew. He knew that these eyes that looked at him full of love would hate him one day. But he couldn't let him go.

And in the hidden depth of his soul, he hoped. He hoped that Lloyd could look at him in the same way he did now, but with full knowledge of the truth.


End file.
